


Garden of Love

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [14]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, F/M, Flowers, can shane be romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane never sends her flowers. Tess wonders why.





	Garden of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PF23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF23/gifts).



> Part of my [send a pic, get a fic concept](http://lightblindingme.tumblr.com/post/175546539144) of writing fics for the month of July
> 
> Timeline: Five months into Shane and Tess' relationship

 

Shane never sends or buys her flowers.  

On a sunny afternoon, as they lie side by side in their bed, the summer heat and sweat clinging to their bodies,Tess asks him why that is.

She was never a big fan of flowers, but one of her coworkers has been getting  bouquets of flowers for a month now and it got Tess thinking. Maybe, she also felt a bit envious of Lidia because everyone that sees those flowers sitting at the reception desk always asks about them and Lidia gets all excited telling them about this guy she’s dating. 

And maybe it’s also because she’s been dating Shane for five months now and there weren’t many of those usual romantic gestures between them.

Shaking his head, Shane tells her it’s because it’s too cheesy and not romantic at all. “Why would you want  some cheap ass bouquet that’s gonna wither in matter of days anyway?”

He’s right. Probably. Flowers are pretty while they are in bloom, but once you cut them… 

She drops the subject. Doesn’t mention the flowers or anything remotely romantic for a week and resigns to silently envy Lidia and her ultra-romantic boyfriend.

One morning, as she sleepily pads to the kitchen to get something to eat, the sight before her makes her halt.

There’s a giant bucket filled with her favourite flowers sitting at the centre of the dining room  table, engulfing the entire house in their scent. 

It makes her smile so widely her cheeks hurt and she even yelps out of excitement, practically jumping in glee as she touches flower after flower and feels their soft petals between her fingers.

When she calls Shane to thank him for this sweet surprise, he asks her, a smile in his voice with a hint of teasing, “Much better than those cheap-ass bouquets, right?” 

During the following year, Tess’ every week starts off with a little potted plant greeting her from the dining room table. Their backyard is soon transformed into a garden and every window sill in their house becomes adorned with Shane’s wonderful presents.

Tess never tells anyone about Shane’s romantic gestures, instead keeps them to herself.

Is it really necessary to flaunt bouquets of flowers when she’s got a whole garden made of and with love?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this 'verse on my tumblr or here in the comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
